


Break In

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chihiro is too nice, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Despair, Sick Character, Sickfic, kinda??, mention of food, mention of medicine, pills in particular, stuffed animals, uhh, yet ANOTHER fic based on a Halestorm song?, you can tell that I project onto Leon, you know it babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon is sick, and Chihiro decided to help him.This is loosely based on a random memory I have from being sick a while ago.
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki/Leon Kuwata, Leon Kuwata/Chihiro Fujisaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Break In

Chihiro brushed through his hair slowly. His hand smoothed down a few flyaways, then he glanced in the mirror to check his work. It looked good, and he smiled at his reflection and gave himself a thumbs up. There was a little ding from his computer, and he glanced over.  
Makoto: Leon's sick. Can you come and help a little?  
Oh no! He frowned at the screen and typed back a response.  
Chihiro: Of course! Gimme a minute, I'll be there.  
With that, Chihiro placed a green bow on the side of his head and pulled on a pair of Mary Janes. Then, he opened the door and left for Leon's room. People would get sick occasionally, but usually they'd just ask for the nurse. How badly sick was Leon that he couldn't get out of bed?  
When he got in front of the door, he heard commotion inside. He pushed the door open to see Makoto and an upperclassmen he'd only seen a few times. There was Leon in his bed, face pale and sweaty. The upperclassmen girl smiled and waved at him as he entered. If memory served correctly, her name was Mikan or something.  
"Hey, Leon," Chihiro greeted with a nod. "I heard you were sick. How're you feeling?" Leon turned his head a little and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Like shit," he croaked out. Makoto grimaced at him, then glanced at Chihiro.  
"I think it's just a stomach bug," the girl said meekly. "I can get some medicine from my office and come back. Would you like someone to bring you breakfast?"  
"...yeah." Mikan left, leaving Makoto and Chihiro with him. "Hey, guys." Leon was wearing light blue pajamas covered with darker blue stripes. They were wrinkled and had a few stains, and were slightly sweat-soaked. Chihiro didn't think that anyone wore pajamas like that anymore. Makoto stood there awkwardly.  
"So...breakfast?" he asked. "I can go get bagels and cream cheese, we can eat together so you don't feel lonely." Leon nodded weakly, and Makoto headed for the door. "Okay. Regular cream cheese?" Another nod. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
That left Chihiro and Leon now. He sat on the bed next to him, smiling sympathetically at his friend. "It sucks that you're sick," he said quietly. "Like the girl said, it should just be a bug. It should be gone tomorrow."  
The baseball star gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Thanks, Chi, you and Makoto are great. You're too nice." Then, he looked a little nervously at him. "Do you...do you have a stuffed animal?"  
"What?" The small programmer was a little surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"Y'know, a stuffed animal. Maybe a bear or something? I just...wanna hold something. You can wash it after." His voice kept breaking, and it was a little hard for Chihiro to hear him at times. "Please?"  
Chihiro giggled a little. "Of course! I'll get it in a minute when Makoto returns, I'm not leaving you alone. Would you like a bear or a bunny?"  
"...bear. Thanks, Chi, you're the best." He held out his hand slowly. "I mean it, y'know."  
"Thanks," Chihiro mumbled, taking hold of the hand that Leon held out. The door opened, and Mikan and Makoto walked back in. Makoto was holding a large tray with about seven bagels and three containers of cream cheese.  
"Here," Mikan said, and she held out a carton of milk and some pills. Chihiro slipped out of the room and left to his own room, sitting in front of his bed. He slid a large tub from under the bed and sifted through a few stuffed animals before finding what he wanted. It was a brown bear with faded blue overalls and an orange bow around it's neck.  
When he returned, Mikan had left and Leon was propped up against some spare pillows. Makoto was spreading cream cheese generously onto a bagel, then gave it to Leon. The baseball star held it up for a second before chomping half of it down. Even being sick wouldn't suppress his appetite, Chihiro supposed. He took a slice and a butter knife and spread some of the cream cheese onto it.  
The three of them talked, although Leon didn't say much. They ended up eating all of the bagels on the tray, and Makoto took the tray back down to the cafeteria. Chihiro insisted that Makoto go enjoy his day, since it was the weekend. Reluctantly, the lucky student left, and the two students were left alone again.  
Leon held the bear close to his chest. It was adorable, watching the usually tough boy cuddle up with a toy and breathe softly. His eyes were closed and he was laying on his side. "Thanks, Chi. You mean so much to me."  
"You're welcome! And, if you want..." he swallowed. "...you can keep the bear."  
"I can't," Leon replied softly. "But thanks. You're too nice, and really pretty..." His hand reached out again for Chihiro. "So pretty..."  
That made Chihiro's breath hitch. Should he tell him? No, now wasn't the time. Leon was probably just saying that because he was sick. People would sometimes get a little delirious when sick, that was probably what was happening. Besides, he probably wouldn't remember that he said that.  
"Thank you," was all he could manage to say. "Go ahead and go to sleep, I won't leave you. I'll tidy up a little." Nodding, Leon closed his eyes again and hugged the bear tighter. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Chihiro sat there for a minute, then got up and started to clean up the floor. Leon snored lightly, which made him smile to himself.  
At lunchtime, Makoto entered the room again. He had a dozen round pizzas stacked up beside three trays of fries. The lucky student was surprised to see that the baseball star's room was practically spotless. There was a smile on Chihiro's face. "I'm guessing this was your work?" he asked, putting down the food and gesturing around.  
"Yeah, I figured I'd help." The programmer took a pizza and bit down. Grinning and shaking his head, Makoto took a pizza as well. Leon was going to be so surprised when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, this. Just this. Head empty, only Leon. Anyways, I have a hc that even though Leon acts tough, he's acts like a baby when sick.  
> I'm really not used to writing Mikan, so sorry about that. Nor am I used to writing Chihiro-centered stories.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
